Demoted
by firJEARTHAIRE
Summary: In order to preserve the newfound peace between the Klingon federation and Starfleet; Starfleet is forced to demote Captain Kirk to first officer, after the Klingons falsely accuse him of breaking the peace agreement. Jim whumpage.


"Here's the coffee you requested Captain" Yeoman Janice handed Kirk the steaming cup with gentle care, making sure it's scalding contents did not slosh out of its container. The captain distractedly reached out his hand to grab the drink, his fourth of the hour. The usually pristine man was disconcertingly untidy. Undue stress had been put upon him these past few weeks, after a Klingon boundary negotiation turned violent. The Klingon federation claimed the Captain had callously provoked an attack when the Enterprise crossed into Klingon territory for reason of subterfuge and espionage. These claims, blatantly false as they were, forced The Starfleet Council to open an investigation, or risk scrutiny for their undiplomatic behavior. Kirk took the brunt of both sides vexation, and it showed.

"Yeoman", Kirk mumbled from his spot at the bridge, another report had been brought to him which required the man to fill out pages of technical dribble. Both sides knew the blame lay on the Klingons, but the Klingon race was too arrogant to admit their plan, and Starfleet was worried anything but utmost delicacy would ignite war. This report, supposedly the last, needed another full account of the happening, including references and all witnesses to the event. The council was set to make their ruling tomorrow morning, providing the report was faxed within the hour.

"Captain" Janice inquired softly, noting the man's obvious stress and fatigue. The captain stared at her a moment, eyes worryingly blank before he seemed to regain his bearings.

"Yes, uh, Yeoman, Another coffee "He grunted, holding his now empty cup out to her. She stared at him a second, wondering if he realized how worn he looked, before she grabbed the cup.

"Captain", she spoke again, Kirk did not spare her a glance, but continued filling out his forms, grunting in response. "Perhaps you should take a rest." At the Captains scandalized snort, she quickly amended her statement. "I mean after you finish your reports of course….Coffee can only keep you awake for so long, Sir "Janice lightly brushed the Captain's shoulder in support before returning to the mess to retrieve the requested beverage.

The Yeoman's statement had no affect on Kirk, and he remained engrossed in his work. Page after page was filled out to the utmost of Starfleet standards and finally, with only eight minutes to spare, he asked the computer to send the finished copy to Starfleet command. Breathing a temporary sigh of relief, Kirk looked around the bridge. The faces operating on it were known but not familiar, it was of course hours past the Alpha shift his bridge crew operated on, and now the third and fourth wing members were taking their place on the Gamma shift. Glancing at his lightly glowing computer screen he realized with disdain that Alpha shift would start again in less than four hours. With a groan he stood, registering that eating was probably his best course of action, as three hours of sleep would just tire him more. Nodding to the crew members, Kirk meandered out of the bridge with a false bravado, showing weakness in front of his men was never a morale booster. Once out of sight however the Captain felt secure enough to let his façade down and he walked towards the officer's mess in a dreamy half asleep haze.

Soft light illuminated the Captain's silhouette; and the walls of the enterprise shone with a dreamy luminescence. Like most Starships, the Enterprise was programmed to simulate conditions on Earth, and at this hour the false light of early dawn lit the corridors. Eventually his walk led him to the metal door of the officer's mess. Before entering his code, Kirk attempted to smooth his hair and uniform, in the off chance a crew member had come for an early morning snack. After fiddling with his uniform and hair the Captain checked his appearance in the shiny metal and deemed himself acceptable, if slightly rumpled. Squaring his shoulders he walked in. As expected the officer's mess was empty. The majority of the crew preferred to dine in the general mess, and the command personnel who dined in the officer's mess were mostly assigned to Alpha shift.

Kirk waited a minute, recovering his stamina before he moved to the food replicator. Pressing the power code he asked for two oranges, and coffee. The replicator hummed for a bit, and then the food appeared on a tray. Grabbing the trays sides Kirk walked over to a darkened corner, hoping the absence of light would provide his growing headache with relief. Putting his tray down on the table, Kirk fumblingly sat almost spilling his coffee in the process. The captain found his clumsiness annoying, but paid it no heed. Instead he began peeling the first of his two oranges, and then eating the juicy fruit with fervor. After every bite he would sip his coffee, hoping some combination of the food and beverage would energize him. The opposite however, occurred. The captain had barely finished his last bite of orange when he felt an extreme heaviness overcome his body. Too weak to fight he succumbed to the sensation, vowing to only rest his head for an hour, at the most.

The sound of a rough, Georgian accented voice interrupted Kirk's pleasant stay in the unconscious. Aggravated he jerked his body away from the noise and burrowed his head further into his arms. Again the voice screamed at him from reality, but after more than forty eight hours with no sleep, and weeks with less than four hours a night his body was not ready to awaken. After a while the voice seemed to stop, and the Captain had hardly resettled when…

Kirk jumped up with alarming ferocity, hand poised on his phaser. It took a moment but Jim finally realized the blurry mass, taking shape in front of him was Bones.

"Doctor McCoy" he croaked, wondering at how weak his throat sounded. The still hazy figure in front of him huffed exasperatedly.

"Yeah, Jim it's me" Bones reached a steadying hand out to his friend who was swaying slightly. Kirk looked bad alright. Dark circles highlighted his red rimmed eyes, and his whole physique was slumped and defeated looking. Bones would think the man had been drinking, if he hadn't known Kirk for years. Janice and the other Bridge crew had reported to him, about the Captains behavior but Bones had put it down to stress. A Starfleet panel review board was not something anyone took casually.

When Kirk seemed to hold his own weight, Bones retracted his arms, having no desire to offend the already exhausted man.

"Bones" Jim asked, a tinge of anger coloring his expression. Bones was currently running the medical scanner up and down his colleague's body, looking for any signs of illness. Every time he scanned a particularly over tired area of Kirk's body he "tsked" in reproach, much to the Captain's irritation. After the scan was complete Bones looked up at his friend.

"Yes, Jim?"

The Captain's face contorted into one of suppressed irritation. "Why am I wet?"

McCoy smiled bemusedly; not stopping his current manual check of the Captain pulse. Bones could only guess the Captains unusual compliance was due to lack of sleep and disorientation. On any normal day the captain would be fighting him off with daggers.

"Oh, I have no clue Jim" Bones began admonishingly, " I mean a responsible starship captain would never run himself down to the point of total collapse, and then need to be reawakened by a cup of water to the head because his skull is so thick he can't decide when to go bed." Bones lifted his fingers from Jim's wrist having finished checking his pulse. Jim had the gall to look sheepish, a blush painting his cheeks light pink.

The captain ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah well I've been busy Bones, You can't expect me to sleep when paperwork is flying in left and right, and data has to be acquired and…

"Please Jim" Bones muttered in frustration "Don't give me those excuses. " Jim flushed at this statement and was about to retort, but Bones cut him off. "No let me talk Jim, this behavior, this brash disregard for your welfare has nothing to do with your current workload. Not one crewmember on this ship would have denied you assistance, had you asked for it. And Hell Jim," Bones began packing his medical gear; "I heard half of the bridge crew, willingly offering their service." Jim looked affronted at McCoy's lecture, and his stance radiated aggravation.

"I am the Captain of this ship, I am well aware of my physical limits, and the limits of my patience. Don't lecture me on how much I should or should not be working" Jim banged his fist on the hard table, enforcing his words, and accidentally causing quite a few heads to turn and stare. Gulping Jim realized the whole of the cafeteria was crowding together in order to get a better view of their Captain being told off by their medical officer. Suddenly a heavy weight settled in Jim's stomach, if there were this many people in the officer's mess then it must be alpha shift, or later. "Bones" Kirk said, abruptly switching topics "What time is it?"

McCoy was confused at the sudden change in attitude and answered quickly "Just the beginning of Alpha shift, 0800, Jim but you are in no condition to..." the Captain breathed a sigh of relief, completely ignoring Doctor McCoy, "Good then I haven't missed the final hearing." Without a glance at Bones, or any of the other crew conspicuously peering at him, he strode out of the cafeteria and headed towards the bridge.

Though the walk was a short one, Jim found himself growing weary quickly. After the hearing and report from Starfleet he promised himself a few shots of whiskey (from Bone's stash of course) and a good night's sleep. He arrived on Deck, ten minutes later than normal, and his tardiness made him an immediate spectacle. He passed by Uhura and Spock on his way to the captain's chair, and he swore he could feel his first officer's eyes scrutinizing his every move. Jim was elated at the good rapport he and his first officer shared; but having a Vulcan as a friend, even a half-human like Spock meant a heightened level of observance, which was annoying, and Jim felt uncalled for at times. Did everyone on the ship feel he was unable to look after himself?

After a cursory walk around the bridge Jim immediately plopped down on his, admittedly favorite piece of furniture. Not a minute later two ensigns greeted him with a stack of reports, needing signatures and editing. Jim was grateful these documents were the routine kind regarding ship function and supplies; but the prospect of filling out more forms was a daunting one. Sighing, he threw a weary smile at the two young redshirts, and waved their dismissal. After glancing through the computerized reports, and finding nothing pressing, he laid them aside, deciding to fill them out later tonight in his quarters.

"Chekhov", Kirk enquired, standing up and walking towards the young man. "When is our projected arrival on Star base 2?"

"Uh, Keptin" Chekhov murmured glancing at his computer screen, and typing in the current speed the ship was traveling. "Ve should arrive approximately, three hours from now, providing no conflicts, of course." He looked at the Captain, who was standing at the helm looking quite contemplative."Questions Keptin?"

"Yes, Mr. Chekhov, if you would, what is the speed we are currently moving at?" Kirk positioned himself beside the helmsman, to gain a better view of the computer screen.

"Mark 4 sir, as per orders"

"Yes, well I want to arrive at the Star base in two hours tops, Mr. Chekov, continue on at no less than Mark 6. The Star Fleet personnel down there require restocking of supplies immediately, and I'll be darned if I let this little…issue with the Klingons halt our duties to fellow members of the federation"

Chekhov nodded in agreement, "Yes Sir, plotting a course at Mark 6."

"Good Mr. Chekhov"

Jim meandered back towards his chair and sat, pulling lightly at his shirt. Jim was embarrassed at the wrinkles he saw distorting the fabric. His outfit definitely looked slept in, and he wondered idly if he would have a chance to change uniforms before the computer conference with Starfleet, scheduled at 0930. He hoped so, it would not do for the council to see him this disheveled; it was unbefitting of a commanding officer.

After a time the crew settled, and the novelty of their captain's tardiness wore off. Kirk was pleased to have a moment of peace before the conference, and immediately used the opportunity to report to his quarters for a much needed shower and change of uniform.

Kirk roughly toweled off, removing any water droplets that still clung to his now freshly showered person. Twisting his body and stretching Kirk realized he felt more awake now than he had in a while. Kirk was thankful for this newfound energy, and though he lacked some vigor, he was now able to function at a human level, compared to the zombie like state his body was in previously. Stepping out of his steamy bathroom, Kirk entered his attached quarters. The benefit of being a Captain meant you didn't share a restroom with your roommate or a group of ensigns. Grabbing a Starfleet issue comb from his lone dresser, Kirk straightened his hair, and then clothed himself in full dress garb. It was always proper to look professional when facing a panel of Starfleet judges, even if said panel was mere technicality.

The sound of his computers alarm reminded Kirk that his review board was happening in less than an hour. He checked the mirror, wincing when he noticed the dark circles painting the bottom of his eyes. No wonder Bones had been especially mother hennish, he did look a terrible sight. Sighing the Captain knew his condition could not be changed in time for the panel, and so with one fleeting glance at his reflection he strode out into the Corridors of the bridge, and headed for conference room 1.

Kirk walked quickly, hoping to arrive with ample time to spare before the conference. Starfleet command was known to start these things early, just to test the preparedness of their officers. Within ten minutes he arrived outside the automatic doors leading to conference room one. A swift check of the time told him he had fifteen minutes to spare before the conference began. Happy this whole process would be through, Kirk ambled through the doorway, a small smile lighting his face.

When he entered the meeting room he was surprised to see both his first officer Spock, and chief medical officer Mccoy (scowl in place), ready to greet him. Judging by the frown on McCoy's face, and Spock's neutral, yet cooler than normal demeanor; the Captain knew something was bothering the two.

"Gentlemen" Kirk started, his tone smooth but inquisitive. The captain moved towards the head of the long conference table, where he pulled a chair out and then sat, body turned towards his two prized crew members, and friends. "I wasn't expecting you at this meeting. " Kirk folded his hands on the table and sent a slight scowl at Bones, the obvious instigator. "So far as I knew, this teleconference was to be confidential, with only two security officers manning the door, in case complications arise."

Surprisingly it was Spock who spoke first. "Captain, Doctor Mccoy has informed me that you are currently suffering from extreme exhaustion, and a minor head cold." Kirk snorted, that would explain the headache that had been hammering away in his skull. "It is in both of our opinions that you immediately find a planet suitable for shore leave, and then engage in a minimum rest period of three days." Spock raised his gaze to meet Kirks, and the penetrating stare of his first officer made him squirm in his seat.

"Yes well orders are orders Mr. Spock, and whether or not I am drowsy makes no difference to the hungry personnel on Star base 2. I have responsibilities to the members of this federation gentleman." Looking at each man individually, Kirk's gaze softened. "Your complaints have been heard and acknowledged, thank you for the concern."

After Jim's statement Bones fought hard to keep from shouting at the stubborn man who sat, clearly worn to the core, before him. "Jim you can't be so deluded as to think another Starship won't willingly take up the menial task of transferring food over to Star base 2. " Bones voice increased in volume, and his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, making the lines on his forehead prominent. "You are Captain of the ship, and as such…

The Captain cut in, temper short both from tiredness and stress. "As such I have duties to the fellow members of this organization. This discussion is over; Mr. Spock report to the bridge while I am engaged in the conference, Mccoy report to medical." When the two men remained sitting the captain continued "Consider that an order, gentlemen." Both Mccoy and Spock exchanged weary glances, before standing.

"Just don't come crawling to me when you collapse from sheer and utter fatigue," Bones spat before exiting the room. Spock lingered for a moment, hands resting behind his back, before facing Captain Kirk. "Doctor McCoy's assessment of your condition is logical. Your body is not alien, Jim, I would suggest you consider the Doctor's suggestion of rest, you clearly need it." Spock walked towards the door his always productive stride faltering when he passed the door frame. "You know Captain, sometimes showing your weakness takes immense strength." With those parting words Spock turned on his heel and exited, boots clicking gently on the metal floor. Jim sat alone in the conference room, left to his thoughts with only the electronic hum of the computer for company.

After his two crewmembers departed a sharp pang of vulnerability swept through Jim like ice. The captain hated displaying his weakness. Throughout his life Jim had learned to take all the pain, all the hurt, all the anger and bottle it up. Those emotions and feelings were hindrances. Weakness was a liability Jim could scarcely lean on. To have a crew so eager to help, and support him. To have friends like Bones and Spock ready at anytime to lend a hand left the captain torn between his instincts and his desires, and Jim was unnerved.

"I don't need this right now" Kirk mumbled, shifting his legs in the hard plastic seat. Kirk checked the time blinking low on the computer monitor before him. The panel was to start any moment, and the captain was relieved the end of this whole…event would be soon. Cricking his neck the captain aligned himself more properly in the chair, hoping to appear poised before the panel. As Kirk expected barely a moment passed before the computer screen flashed white, and then cleared showing the members of Starfleet council. Old and graying these men always intimidated Kirk. Their experience and renown made him feel like a child, and the Captain squirmed a bit nervously in his seat. Kirk waited before addressing the council, as was custom when dealing with officials of high rank. The men shifted a moment, before the oldest, And most heavily decorated of the four began speaking.

"Captain Kirk of the Starship enterprise" the admiral paused a moment and motioned towards the other council members, who then also acknowledged Kirks presence. "You are aware of the allegations brought forth against you by the Klingon ship." Kirk merely nodded in understanding, sensing the question to be rhetorical. "And you are also aware of the peace treaty we have with the klingon federation", again Kirk nodded.

"Good" The council member tilted his head slightly, as if pondering what to say next. "The Klingons claim you deliberately broke this treaty when your vessel crossed a boundary line into their territory. They further this claim, by also saying your act was deliberate, and conscious with the sole purpose to threaten the safety and security of their vessel, leaving them no option but self defense." The admiral sighed, and continued on, his voice sterner. "I'm sure you know that this peace treaty is the first headway the federation has made in establishing relations with the Klingons in over a century. Any breech of this agreement, no matter how minor could lead to an intergalactic war with the Klingon race." The admiral bowed his head, and his bald scalp glinted in the false light of Starfleet headquarters. "Look Captain Kirk" the admirals tone was soft "This treaty is perhaps the most important tool we have in our ongoing pursuit of achieving peace with the Klingon race. Starfleet can't have anything, or anyone jeopardize this progress" The man glanced at the captain, and Jim realized he was waiting for a reply.

Yes sir" Kirk said making eye contact with the admiral "You've mentioned the importance of the treaty several times" The admiral silenced for a short time, and then cleared his throat quietly.

"Yes, well I hope you understand why we have to do this Kirk"

The captain's eyes lit up in confusion "Do… do what?" his voice raised in caliber "I was informed though your memos this meeting was mere technicality" Jim made to stand but the admiral sternly gestured for him to sit back down. When Kirk quieted the admiral continued "Well we could hardly have you trying to circumvent are ruling Captain Kirk , so certain…precautions, you might say, were taken when informing you of the intent of the meeting."

Kirk sputtered outraged, "How dare you", Kirk said his voice bordering on insubordinate"You are Starfleet's council such deceit should be above you" Kirk stood up, hands shaking in anger "Or do you not have the courage to face me like the men I'd assumed you to be." Near the end of his statement, Kirk had begun shouting, and the Starfleet council looked enraged that a Captain would defy them so openly. Red faced with anger the admiral resumed speaking, his voice louder than Kirks had been.

"Listen boy", the admiral said dangerously "If you value working on this ship I suggest you hold your tongue, and mind your superiors." The red faced man glared at the captain, and his picture on the monitor loomed over Kirk. Jim huffed indignantly, but otherwise kept quiet; the only outward sign of his disapproval radiated from his closed stance, and crossed arms. "What is the ruling then…gentlemen?"

The admiral sighed again and paused, as if the ruling affected him and not the Captain, "Kirk from this moment on you are… no longer captain of this starship, your rank will be temporarily demoted to commanding officer, and Mr. Spock will take your place as acting Captain."

"What" Kirk yelped loudly "You can't do this! I've sent you the evidence, you know the Klingons are just trying to provoke us." Kirk pleaded with the men, his voice strained "Please, you know they are lying, be reasonable gentlemen" At this he looked at each council member individually; none met his gaze. "You know this is wrong" Kirk repeated. The council looked at him without seeing him, and Kirk knew they would not change their verdict.

Deflated Jim sat wearily back down, head in his hands. "Why" he mumbled.

Jim heard the faint hush of whispering coming from the screen, and then the admiral's voice rang in his ears. "It is the only way we can show our true devotion to this treaty. It is unfair you are forced to be the scapegoat of sorts, but this treaty is more meaningful than any one member of Starfleet…I am sorry Commander."

Jim heard the faint click of the monitor signaling the end of the connection, but he didn't move. Instead he sat in the hard chair, marveling at the fact that his life's work had been torn to shreds in a five minute teleconference.


End file.
